1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to recommending multimedia content, and, more particularly, to recommending multimedia content in the context of video on demand based on event information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television (TV) shows and/ movies are aired at specific time slots only. Hence, a show has to be watched by a user at the specific time when it is aired. Earlier, if a user missed a show aired on TV, there was no other source to watch it. But slowly a transition is taking place where premium content (e.g., videos of TV shows and movies) is available online through on-demand internet streaming service providers such as Netflix and Hulu. The premium content can also include e-books, articles or multimedia content that is offered to readers on a subscription basis. The World Wide Web (WWW) includes millions of videos, pictures etc. that are available to users on demand. According to a finding, about sixty percent of data consumed on the internet is on-demand multimedia content.
Users may find the multimedia content that they are interested in, in a chance encounter or upon rigorously searching the web for the intended premium multimedia content. In this age of information overload, there exists a situation where a lot of premium multimedia content is available online which can be watched by the user. Hence, it has become increasingly difficult for the user to decide or prioritize which premium video to watch at a particular time. Accordingly, there remains a need for a system which helps a user to prioritize the premium multimedia content that is available online and likely to be of interest to the user.